shirohimefandomcom-20200215-history
Recent Updates
Latest Update 2018 *[[Ōno]] *[[Saika]] 2017 8/17 *[[Otaki]] *[[Mugaihaguroyama]] 2/17 *[[Takashima]] *[[Shogu]] 2/1 Valentine's Day Event *New Shirohime *[[Mayao]] *[[Hamamatsu]] 1/16 *New Shirohime *[[Yodo]] *[[Nagaoka]] 2016 7/16 *New Shirohime 6/14 *New Shirohime [[Suyama]] 5/31 *New Shirohime 5/14 United Force:Black Nagoya Castle Turbulent *New Shirohime [[Onojo]] 2015 9/30 *[[Current Events|Winner on Kanto:Odawara Castle]] Event Started *New Shirohime ** [[Iwatsuki]] ** [[Oshi (Swimsuit)]] 8/13 *[[Current Events|Hinomoto Longitudinal War]] Event Started *[[Current Events|Unity of Kuroki]] Event Ended * Add new Shirohime for Gacha system **[[Takada]] **[[Inabayama (Swimsuit)]] 7/31 *[[Current Events|Unity of Kuroki]] Event Started *[[Current Events|Ryukyu Arena]] Event Ended 7/16 *[[Current Events|Ryukyu Arena]] Event Started *[[Current Events|Summer War Festival! Turbulent Swimsuit]] Event Ended * Add new Shirohime for Gacha system ** [[Hirado (Swimsuit)]] 6/29 * Interface Remake * Added Gacha System * Added Medal Exchange System * Added Rarity System ** Shirohime with 30 mins Build duration -> N ** Shirohime with 1 Hour Build duration -> R ** Shirohime with 2 Hours Build duration -> HR ** Shirohime with 4 Hours Build duration -> SR ** Shirohime with 12 Hours Build duration -> SSR * Facility and Shirohime Build System Revamped * Limited Shirohime from gacha system ** [[Mihara]] ** [[Uchi (Swimsuit)]] ** [[Takaoka (Swimsuit)]] *[[Current Events|Summer War Festival! Turbulent Swimsuit]] Event Started 6/25 *[[Current Events|Shirohime Danjiri Festival]] Event Ended 6/16 * New Castle [[Kishiwada]] *[[Current Events|Shirohime Danjiri Festival]] Event Started *New PvP system, see video for more information 6/9 *[[Current Events|Black Fog of Chaos]] Event Ended 5/28 *New Castle : [[Maruoka]] *Quest System Tweaked ** Quest will be taken automatically *PvP system will be changed * Troops System Tweaked ** It has feature to optimize troops by choosing best warlords and facilities ** It has feature to check warlord and facilities they equipped *[[Current Events|Black Fog of Chaos]] Event Started *[[Current Events|Shimotsuki Tadashi Azuma]] Event Ended 5/14 *[[Current Events|Shimotsuki Tadashi Azuma]] Event Started 5/12 *[[Current Events|Magic Knight and Drop of Accomplishment]] Event Ended 4/30 *[[Current Events|Magic Knight and Drop of Accomplishment]] Event Started 4/27 * 2 New Shirohime ** [[Marukame]] ** [[Fukuyama]] * [[Current Events|Ōuetsu Reppan Dōmei : War of Cherry Blossoms]] Event Ended 4/17 * [[Current Events|Ōuetsu Reppan Dōmei : War of Cherry Blossoms]] Event Started * Additional Information on event castles * Strengthening (Fusion) is tweaked 4/9 * [[Current Events|Uzuki Special Training]] Event Ended 3/30 * [[Current Events|Uzuki Special Training]] Event Started * New Feature: You can select more than one castle for level-up * 3 New Shirohime ** [[Hiroshima]] ** [[Hachiouji]] ** [[Kakegawa]] 3/13 * 2 New Shirohime ** [[Shibata]] ** [[Yuzuki]] * [[Current Events|Misaki Great Battle]] Event Started * [[Current Events|Yayoi Faction War]] Event Ended 3/3 * [[Current Events|Yayoi Faction War]] Event Started * New Feature ** You can select more than one castle for repair * 3 New Shirohime ** [[Inuyama]] ** [[Nagashino]] ** [[Odani]] 2/28 * New Feature ** add option to instantly use instant build ** add option to instantly use instant repair ** add option to remove all warlord and all facilities on Shirohime 2/24 * [[Current Events|Gorgeous Festival]] Event ended 2/12 * [[Current Events|Gorgeous Festival]] Event started * New Shirohime [[Takaoka]] 1/31 * Item for increasing Warlords and facilities max limit sold in item mall * 3 New Shirohime : ** [[Okazaki]] ** [[Takatori]] ** [[Tatsuoka]] 1/23 * [[Current Events|Fierce Fight! Battle of Dewa]] Event started * [[Current Events|PvP Campaign]] Event ended 1/15 * [[Current Events|PvP Campaign]] Event started 1/13 * [[Current Events|Gold Box Campaign]] Event started 1/7 * [[Current Events|Unite! Shirohime Chushingura]] Event ended 2014 12/30 * New Shirohime : ** [[Uwajima]] ** [[Takatou]] ** [[Komakiyama]] ** [[New Year Uchijiro]] ** [[New Year Hirosaki]] ** [[New Year Utsunomiya]] 12/24 * [[Current Events|Unite! Shirohime Chushingura]] Event Started * [[Current Events|Starry Night Christmas]] Event Ended * New Shirohime from Event: ** [[Ako]] ** [[Yonezawa]] 12/11 *[[Current Events|Starry Night Christmas]] Event Started *New Shirohime : [[Matsudai]] 12/5 * Renovation Material drop rate increased 3 times until 11 December 2014 12/1 * 4 New Shirohimes and 2 Christmas Event Shirohime added ** [[Kagoshima]] ** [[Kawagoe]] ** [[Nanao]] ** [[Hachigata]] ** [[Santa Shuri]] ** [[Santa Gassantoda]] 11/27 * Shirohime now can be accessed from PC browser ** During 11/27 until 12/11 Resources regen and limit will be doubled ** Upgrade timer reduced by 25% ** Affairs give more resources * UI tweaking such as: ** Quest rewards now show amount of resources/items gained 11/20 * Crossover Event Started * New Shirohime ** [[Sakura]] ** [[Dragon Kasugayama]] ** [[Iwamura]] 11/5 * Shimotsuki Tosei Event Started * New Shirohime ** [[Akashi]] ** [[Matsusaka]] 11/1 * New Shirohime ** [[Komoro]] ** [[Hitoyoshi]] ** [[Sasayama]] * Shirohime Onsen mode is available , need onsen blueprint (cash) and 3000 resources ** Kururi ** Fukuoka ** Yamagata ** Wakayama ** Hagi ** Matsumae ** Kubota 10/28 * PVE damage tweaking * Added new stage after Aizu-Wakamatsu Castle * New Shirohime ** [[Okayama]] 10/14 * UI Tweaking * New Shirohime: ** [[Osaka]] ** [[Tagajo]] ** [[Tottori]] ** [[Hirado]] ** [[Ozu]] ** [[Yoshinogari]] 9/12 * New Shirohime: ** [[Takamatsu]] ** [[Bicchuu Takamatsu|Bicchuu-Takamatsu]] ** [[Edo]] ** [[Nijo]] 8/29 * New Campaign: 3 Boxes Campaign ** Every day until September 3rd, you may pick either a Red, Gold, or Blue box. These boxes can contain: *** 500 or 1000 of each material *** 1 Facility Blueprint *** 1 Castle Blueprint *** 1 Overnight Construction Crew ** Repair Beacon Campaign *** Every day until September 3rd, you can bother (invite) other people on GREE. Every 10 people you bother will earn you 1 Overnight Repair Crew. ** Preview of Castles coming in September *** Himeji *** Oshi *** Hara *** Saga ** Maximum material limit on lord level up is buffed *** The amount is still small, but is around the hundreds instead of the tens ** Added the material reward to Duty reward list ** Pending and invited users do not count towards your friend total anymore 8/27 * Apology for downtime and emergency maintenance ** Players are awarded 5 Overnight Repair Crew and 1 Castle Blueprint ** Players are also awarded 500 of each material5 8/26 * Fixing a bug that prevented some players from doing PVP ** As compensation, players can claim 1 Overnight Repair Crew and 1 Castle Blueprint on the update pages * Some people are not getting the quest reward for the Duty "武将を3人「従事」させよう". ** Players who did not get this reward will be re-rewarded. The items are "Akashi Kuniyuki" and 50 wood. 8/25 * Merging chatrooms * Changed menu placements 8/22 * Commemoration for 100,000 Players Event (see Current Events page) 8/21 *Intimacy is being balanced * Higher intimacy will increase these stats ** HP ** Melee Attack ** Melee Defense ** Ranged Attack ** Ranged Defense ** Speed * Fixing a bug related to Weekly quests resetting daily * Changed the default settings on Sound and Animation 8/19 * Added the ability to turn off BGM, SE, and Voice independently * Added battle Graphical Settings ** Normal (Everything) ** Lightweight (No particle/HP animation) ** Discreet (No skill cut-in or particle/HP animation) * Added link to JP wiki in Menu 8/17 * Updates to the Duties (quests) Section * Added colored text to distinguish type of Duty ** Blue Duties 【一回のみ】 are one-time quests. ** Green Duties 【日次】 are daily quests. ** Red Duties 【週次】 are weekly quests. * Daily Duties refresh every day at 4:00 AM JST. * Weekly Duties refresh every Monday at 4:00 AM JST. Official Twitter